Emily
Emily *'Class': GNR Stirling Single G *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': 1870 *'Configuration': 4-2-2 Emily is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the soccer match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the soccer team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow. Thomas told Emily about the "Flatbeds of Fear," but Emily did not believe in it and said there was an explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. Persona In the seventh season, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the eighth season onwards, however, Emily can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. She seems to want to strive to be one of the best, and it sometimes causes mishaps, though she usually makes up for her mistakes when she realizes her errors. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single. Livery Emily is painted in the dark green livery of the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) * Xóchitl Ugarte (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) * Joanna Pach (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, it is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit, currently at Minnesota Children's Museum. * In the twelfth season, Emily's face became larger. * Emily had the same whistle sound as Henry in the eighth season and from the thirteenth season until the latter half of the seventeenth. From the ninth to twelfth season, her whistle was a pitched-up version of Henry's. * Toward the end of the seventeenth season, Emily gained a permanent lamp, a taillamp, lampirons, and a new whistle . * In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister sometimes. * According to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. * In the eighth season, Emily's buffer colour changed from bronze to silver. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and talking) * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal and Splish, Splash, Splosh! versions) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Padlock and Key Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png File:Emily.png|Emily in the seventh season File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?7.png What'stheMatterwithHenry?36.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?21.png|Emily and the Fat Controller File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?44.png|Emily at Wellsworth File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png|Emily at Knapford Sheds File:BulgyRidesAgain29.PNG File:Emilyseason8.PNG|Emily in the eighth season File:ThomasandEmily4.jpg|Emily with her snowplough File:Emily'sNewRoute31.png File:SpicandSpan18.png|Emily's wheels File:SpicandSpan12.png File:AsGoodasGordon24.png File:Emily'sAdventure14.png File:Emily'sAdventure44.png File:CallingAllEngines!6.png File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle22.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest3.jpg|Emily in the ninth season File:EmilyKnowsBest4.jpg File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic4.png|Emily and Toby File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches4.jpg|Emily in the tenth season File:PercyandtheFunfair2.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure35.png File:ThomasSetsSail22.jpg|Emily in the eleventh season File:Emily'sRubbish2.png File:ThomasandtheLighthouse15.jpg File:DreamOn24.png File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png File:HenryGetsItWrong9.png|Emily in the twelfth season File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise16.png File:ExcellentEmily45.png|Emily's whistle File:ExcellentEmily44.png File:ExcellentEmily65.png File:HerooftheRails147.png|Emily in Hero of the Rails File:TickledPink50.png|Emily in full CGI in the thirteenth season File:MistyIslandRescue519.png File:PingyPongyPickUp34.png File:EmilyandDash6.png File:BlueMountainMystery117.png File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png File:KingoftheRailway41.png|Emily with Henry File:KingoftheRailway321.png|Emily inside the Steamworks File:TaleoftheBrave68.png|In Tale of the Brave File:WaywardWinston1.png File:NoSnowforThomas31.png|Emily with her snowplough File:NoSnowforThomas71.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations33.png|Emily at Tidmouth Sheds File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress69.png|Emily helping Stephen File:FlatbedsofFear50.png|Emily in the eighteenth season File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches83.png File:Spencer'sVIP60.png File:EmilyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily and Bertie File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth season File:EmilyCGIPromo2.jpg File:EmilyCGIPromo3.png File:EmilyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily as she appears in an animated learning segment File:PlacetoPlay1.png|Emily in a magazine story File:Emily'sPrototype.jpg|Emily's basis Merchandise Gallery File:EmilyERTL.jpg|ERTL File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Prototype Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster File:PrototypeHornbyEmily.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Thomas model File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Mega Bloks File:CollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic wind-up File:NakayoshiEmily.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaEmily.PNG|Tomica File:DiablockEmily.jpg|Diablock File:MotorizedRailwayEmily.jpg|Motorized Railway File:EmilyPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also * Category:Images of Emily Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines